


Specious - Tony's smile

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1494]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has watched Tony smile for a long time. He's been jealous and he's wanted it for himself, but with Tony being straight what chance does he have? Is all lost or does the curved smile mean something other than what Gibbs thinks it does?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1494]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Specious - Tony's smile

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/03/2003 for the word [specious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/03/specious).
> 
> specious[ spee-shuhs ]  
adjective  
apparently good or right though lacking real merit; superficially pleasing or plausible:  
specious arguments.  
pleasing to the eye but deceptive.  
Obsolete. pleasing to the eye; fair.
> 
> This is for Prompt 6(aka the second picture) Picture A smile is a curve that sets everything straight of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html) featuring the photo below by rose_malmaison.

Gibbs watched as Tony smiled at Zoe and once again frowned at the fact that his SFA was straight. Not that he’d make a move if Tony wasn’t, but at least then he’d have a chance. He watched Tony and McGee share a laugh and couldn’t help feeling jealous. 

He knew he had no room for any such thing. It wasn’t like Tony and McGee were dating. They were just laughing at a joke, but still he wanted Tony’s smile for himself.

Heck, he wanted Tony for himself. He just didn’t know how to make it happen. Tony’s smile always got his motor revved, but there was no follow through. 

When Tony smiled at him, Gibbs heart started going pitter-patter. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself that Tony didn’t like him that way. His body never listened to him. 

He watched Tony toss out specious smiles at their victims and he was even jealous of those despite knowing that they weren’t real and were just superficial to help the victims to relax and feel at ease. It worked well in terms of getting information out of the victims and Gibbs knew that, but he still wished Tony was smiling at him. He loved the curve of Tony’s smile no matter where or when it appeared. 

He’d considered inviting Tony to visit Jackson with him, but he was pretty sure that both his father and Tony would figure out Gibbs was in love with Tony if he did that. He wouldn’t mind if he could be sure that Tony would return his feelings, but as far as he could tell Tony was straight. It didn’t matter how curved his smile was; Tony was straight.

They’d been working together for years now and he’d watched Tony flirt with skirt after skirt, but never with a guy. Well that wasn’t entirely true. Tony seemed to flirt with everyone on the MCRT, but Gibbs couldn’t take him seriously then as most of it seemed designed to relieve the tension of their jobs.

He kept hoping that there would be a sign that Tony wasn’t as straight as he seemed, but in all the years that they’d known each other Gibbs had never seen a single sign that Tony was anything other than straight. Every day, he’d gone home and sanded his boat and tried not to mope over the fact that the man he loved would never return his feelings. On the days that Tony came over, Gibbs was always torn between happiness at spending time with his love and sadness that they would never amount to more than friends.

He’d pretty much given up hope that it would ever change. This year, Fornell would be coming over for Christmas and the two of them would commiserate over their lost loves. Or well Fornell would bitch about Diane taking Emily over Christmas and Gibbs would try not to be too depressed that Tony had other plans. 

Or at least that had been the plan. In a not entirely unexpected move, Tony had turned all of Gibbs’ plans upside down. It was actually more Senior’s fault than Tony’s as Senior had once again failed to show for the Christmas plans he’d made with his son.

Gibbs knew it had to suck for Tony and he didn’t begrudge Tony showing up to celebrate Christmas with Fornell and Gibbs. He was just having a real hard time shoving his feelings back into the box they belonged in at the unexpected sight of a smiling Tony on his doorstep. He didn’t understand how Tony could be happy that Senior had ditched him again, but like usual Tony was trying to look on the bright side.

Tony had immediately poo-pooed Gibbs’ and Fornell’s plan to order takeout for Christmas. He’d insisted that he would cook dinner and had dragged them both to the store to help plan. Neither Gibbs nor Fornell were much help in the department of meal planning.

In fact, Fornell’s only contribution to the shopping trip was a sprig of mistletoe. Gibbs had shot Fornell a dark look, but Fornell had returned it with a shit eating grin of his own. Gibbs had a feeling that he was going to regret inviting Fornell over for Christmas this year, but Tony had sounded so certain that Senior would actually come through this time and Gibbs had wanted some company.

Needless to say that Fornell had managed to hang the mistletoe in the one spot where Tony and Gibbs were both guaranteed to end up underneath of it at the same time. Like the bastard he was, Fornell demanded, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Gibbs closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He fully expected just a peck on the cheek or something like that. His eyes popped open in shock when Tony’s lips closed over his.

When Tony’s tongue requested access, Gibbs opened his mouth. He couldn’t deny Tony anything even though he felt convinced this was a dream or maybe a prank. When they finally parted to breathe, Gibbs watched the corner of Tony’s mouth curve up and he couldn’t help feeling like an idiot. 

That smile had set everything straight. Tony had never been straight. He’d been curved the entire time. 

Gibbs felt like a fool for missing it all these years, but he wasn’t stupid enough to let Tony get away now that he knew the truth. He pulled Tony in for a deeper kiss and flipped Fornell the bird when he started complaining about the PDA.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
